El Diario Fantástico De Antonio Fernandez Carriedo
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: June 20XX. Part of Awesome Diary Series - Antonio writes in his diary about Lovino, Lovino, and how proposing to Lovino is harder than he originally expected.


_**This is a sequel to Gilbert's Awesome Diary April 20XX and Le Journal Magnifique De ****François ****Bonnefoy May 20XX - You don't have to read them to get the gist of the story but hey, if you want to - go ahead!**_

* * *

**El Diario Fantástico De Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

* * *

_June 1st 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Lovi is so cute!

* * *

_June 2nd 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I don't understand why Lovi doesn't like it when I call him cute. He _is_ cute! He says that I'm being stupid but I don't get it – how am I being stupid when I'm saying the truth?

Sometimes I don't get Lovi.

* * *

_June 3rd 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Today, when Lovi went to visit his adorable little brother Feliciano, I went to go look for pretty rings! Gilbert and Francis came along. Gilbert kept making random comments, and Francis kept showing me the most expensive rings! Ai! I know I want to get a nice ring for Lovi – but I'm not rich!

Did you know that Gilbert's cousin Roderich is a jeweler? Me neither – I thought he had no job and sat in front of the piano all day. I don't think he was pleased to see us at his store. We ended up getting kicked out after Gilbert started harassing Roderich. Apparently, Roderich works there with Elizaveta. I never found a good ring either.

We decided to spend the rest of the day at our favourite bar and somehow, Gilbert nearly managed to get us kicked out of there too. I think Gilbert's boyfriend needs to give him a talk about annoying people. What was his name about? I forget. But he was really cute! But not as cute as my Lovi!

Oh look – Lovi's back! I missed him!

* * *

_June 4th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

This ring buying business is harder than I thought. I think Lovino's getting suspicious of me. He knows I'm not very good at keeping secrets. But I have to, have to, _have_ to keep this a secret or it won't be a good surprise! I'll have to keep my mouth shut and try not to say anything _too_ incriminating.

This is going to be very hard.

* * *

_June 5th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I saw a really pretty ring today [not in Roderich's store though, I don't want to go back there in case Elizaveta's there with her frying pan]! I'm really excited – I can see it glinting on Lovi's ring finger in my mind and I was ready to buy it – just like that!

And then I saw its price.

Why are all the good things in life so expensive? Its double than what I had wanted the perfect ring to cost. Maybe I could do some babysitting on the side? Sometimes, a teacher just doesn't earn enough.

* * *

_June 6th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Francis is a genius! I told him about how I probably need to do a few jobs on the side to earn enough for that ring and he suggested babysitting Arthur's little brother Peter! Francis says that Arthur's so desperate for a sitter, that he's willing to pay me a hundred bucks for _2 hours_!

! That's a lot! Even though me and Arthur don't really like each other much [he thinks I'm stupid and I know he's a bastard], I'm sure Peter won't be the same! I talked to Francis, who talked to Arthur and Peter's coming over tomorrow! I asked Lovi if he wanted to stay and help but he said that he'd rather drown than help me babysit 'that bastard's little fucker of a brother'. Oh my Lovi, always so funny!

I really can't wait for tomorrow – if all goes well, Arthur will let me babysit Peter more and in no time I'll have enough money for that gorgeous ring!

* * *

_June 7th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Peter's coming over in a few minutes. I have toys, books and the TV set to a kid's channel in preparation for him. Arthur called and said that Peter has some homework he needs to do so I have my teacher glasses on! I don't really need my glasses except for when I'm marking tests, but I like wearing them – they make me look smarter!

Oh look! That's the bell – I'll write more later after Peter goes home!

_Later_

Help me.

Please.

Lovi, if you come home and see my dead body hanging from the ceiling, I hope you read this and know that I love you more than anything else in this world.

Peter is awful. I thought _Arthur_ was bad but… I can see why Arthur was willing to pay so much.

I think Peter might just be

_Even later_

Sorry, Peter came and I had to hide you before he saw what I was writing. He's a brat, but I don't want to hurt his feelings!

So when Peter arrived, Arthur told me that Peter already ate, needed help with his math homework and liked watching Power Rangers on TV. I nodded and he told me that he pitied me, before leaving my house as fast as he could. At first I thought he was insulting me… but now I understand why.

Do you think that's why Arthur's always so grumpy? Because he has to deal with Peter on a daily basis? If that's the case, then maybe I should be a bit nicer to him. But just a bit.

Anyways, the moment I closed the door, the adorable smile on Peter's face turned into the biggest frown I've ever seen.

"You're weird looking. Make me something to eat – I'm hungry," he demanded at me. What am I, his mother? I thought Arthur said Peter already ate? I tried reminding him that and he told me that he lied to Arthur and threw his food out in the garbage. I was going to reprimand him for doing such a thing… and then I remembered it was Arthur's cooking. Of course he would throw it in the garbage – Arthur's cooking hardly _is_ food!

Anyways, after I made him some tacos [which he really liked], I tried to help him with his math. Notice I said 'tried'.

Peter wouldn't stop talking non-stop about how he was some big adult and how he didn't need 'maths' because he was going to be a super-big robot with fangs and exploding arms and… well, I stopped paying attention then. I think he mentioned Hinrik at one point. I still don't know how on earth Peter would know Gilbert's friend Mathias's boyfriend Erik's little brother but oh well. It _is_ a small world, after all. Oh, hee~ the song's stuck in my head now! I'm going to end up singing all day.

Anyways, I tried to get Peter to return his attention back to his math homework, but he suddenly ran off to watch some random show on TV. I thought he was going to watch Power Rangers but he turned the channel to some trashy soap opera! I tried wrestling the remote away from him – kids shouldn't be allowed to watch such things until they're old enough to and he kept saying he was an adult and that he should be allowed to watch whatever he wanted to.

I think this kid is in denial.

So I let him watch his soap opera. After all, he isn't _my_ little brother, so Arthur can deal with whatever Peter picked up from that show.

Peter's a lot cuter when he's silent. He couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. It was a little unnerving – like that Russian, Ivan, whenever he comes to my house. He just stands at the gate, staring at my garden. I know he likes sunflowers – but isn't that just a _little_ creepy? Aii.

But the best part of Peter's stay here was when he left – not meaning because I was relieved to see him go [which I was]. But that the moment Arthur came, he was so surprised that Peter enjoyed being babysat by me that he paid me _double_.

That's right – I'm two hundred dollars richer! I now have enough for that ring! I'm not going to lie; I hugged him in my joy. I'm slightly ashamed that I did that now – what if his awful cookingness rubbed off on me?

Ah well, I don't care right now – I'm too happy to care! Tomorrow I will march up to that store and buy that ring and then propose to Lovi in the most extravagant way possible!

* * *

_June 8th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I DID IT! I BOUGHT THE RING! It was so beautiful too – it shone like a million diamonds instead of one in the sunlight. It's going to look so beautiful on my Lovi's ring finger! I'm half-inclined to give it to Lovi right now so I can see how beautiful it looks rather than just imagine it.

But I have to wait. I need to plan the most perfect proposal ever. It has to be the most beautiful, most perfect, most WONDERFUL proposal ever.

...I have no ideas so far. Maybe Francis and Gilbert have some? I should call them up and ask if they

_Later_

Oops – sorry! Lovino came into the room just as I was writing that. I didn't want him to see that I was planning on proposing to him so I quickly hid you somewhere I know he won't ever bother looking – my lesson plans for school. He always says that he doesn't understand why I became a teacher because he didn't think anyone would _want_ to go to school for the rest of their lives so I don't think he'd ever want to come close to my school-related things.

* * *

_June 9th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Today I taught the little kiddies that I teach at the local elementary school how to use maracas. You should've seen them – they were having so much shaking the maracas in each others' faces and running off. It was so _cute_! At the end of class, they all got around in a circle around me and decided to play me the 'song' they wrote in my honor. It was just them taking turns in shaking the maracas in some strange beat, but it really was the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

I just love taking care of kids – I hope that when Lovi and I are married, we can adopt lots and lots of kids together! Then I can teach my own kids how to use maracas and together we can make a song for Lovino!

* * *

_June 10th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

After school was over and I finished marking papers, I decided to go hang out with Gilbert and Francis. I think Lovino was either with his brother, Elise – or both. Oh that reminds me – I should visit Elise soon, it's been so long since I last saw her. Her brother Lars hates me though, but I don't know why. I'll have to try visiting her when he's not there. That might be hard.

Anyways, I asked Francis and Gilbert what they thought would be a good romantic way to propose to Lovi.

Gilbert didn't understand the point of having a romantic proposal. He said if he wanted to propose to Matthew [I finally remembered his name!] he would just ask and then they'd have sex afterwards.

I feel sorry for Matthew. Francis does too.

But speaking of Francis, he suggested that I take Lovi to a place that holds a special for the both of us and then propose to him while watching the sunset. Isn't that a romantic idea?

So now I have one idea on how to propose to Lovi! But… what is a place that is special for both of us? My first thought would be the beach where we first kissed…but Lovino says he hates going there because he always gets sun burnt and the crabs always bite him. Oh that reminds me! I was planning on buying a turtle for Lovino, did I tell you? Lovino's always complaining about how he's stuck at home by himself whenever Gilbert and Francis drag me out drinking so maybe a turtle can keep him company! I even have the best name for it – Mr. Turtle! Isn't it cute?

Or maybe I should propose to him in the playground where we first met as children – although, I think we might scare a few little kids – especially if Lovino decides to start swearing, so maybe that's not a good idea.

Aiii this is so hard! Who knew something as simple as proposing could be so _difficult_?

* * *

_June 11th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I went to visit Elizaveta after school for ideas on how to propose to Lovi. At first I decided to keep it casual and explained that I was just coming over for a visit. Did you know that Elizaveta's goddaughter is Vash Zwingli's little sister? Isn't that cute?

Elizaveta's a very bubbly girl – the moment I told her about wanting to propose to Lovino she started jumping up and down in excitement and gave me the biggest hug. It turns out she's a wedding planner, did you know that, diario? Me neither! Apparently, when Roderich makes a sale on engagement rings, he sends them over to Elizaveta who offers to plan for their weddings – she's very popular too – no one can resist her when she's with her frying pan! Maybe she could be Lovi's and my wedding planner? She seems like a very good one.

If Gilbert were there, he would've made a comment about how ironic it was that Elizaveta plans weddings even though she wasn't married herself. Perhaps it's a good thing he wasn't there – I'm pretty sure she would've killed him for that remark.

Anyways, after excitingly squealing over me for 15 minutes, Elizaveta said that it would be really romantic to put the ring in the wine glass so Lovino would find it and then I could ask him to marry him.

But would Lovi want to put a wet ring on his finger? And what if he drinks it by accident? He _does_ have a tendency to drink wine very fast…

URGH, WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO FIND A DECENT WAY TO PROPOSE TO MY LOVI? I'M FROM THE COUNTRY OF PASSION – THIS SHOULD BE EASY FOR ME!

I just want it to be perfect!

* * *

_June 12th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I explained to my students today about how I wanted to propose to my lover and get him to marry me.

People always think kids don't know much, but they actually do!

One of my students, a little girl named Lili suggested that I write 'will you marry me?' with rose petals on a place that he'll see them on. Isn't that a very romantic idea? I had no idea 8 year olds could think up stuff like that – I wonder how

Oh wait. Her name is Lili _Zwingli_ – meaning that her older brother is _Vash_ Zwingli, meaning that she must be the goddaughter Elizaveta was telling me about yesterday. No wonder she knows so many ideas – having a wedding planner as your godmother must've helped quite a bit.

But her idea is a very good one – maybe I'll try that out, along with Francis's idea!

* * *

_June 13th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I was passing the pet store today after school and I remembered the turtle that I wanted to get Lovino.

Do you know what I did next?

I BOUGHT A TURTLE FOR LOVI! I'm so happy! His name is Mr. Turtle and he loves climbing on my shoulders eating lettuce! I should introduce him to tomatoes – turtles can eat tomatoes, right? I think _everyone_ can eat tomatoes – except Gilbert. Gilbert doesn't like tomatoes.

I think there is something wrong with him.

Anyways, I really can't wait for Lovino to get home so I can show him our new pet! He's going to be so _thrilled_!

_Later_

…I think Lovino just needs a bit of time getting used to Mr. Turtle. With Lovino, it takes him a while to love something [or some_one_] and even longer to admit that. It's alright – I'll just have to tell Mr. Turtle that so his feelings won't get hurt.

* * *

_June 14th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

My brother called me today from Portugal – isn't that surprising? Javier and I don't talk too much anymore, which is kind of sad.

AND GUESS WHAT? APPARENTLY HE'S COMING OVER FOR A VISIT. Isn't that cool! I can't wait to see my brother again – it's been so long! We used to not get along at _all_ and always seemed to be fighting over something but now that we've gotten older we've put our differences aside and love each other like brothers should. I missed him a lot when he moved away to Portugal so I can't wait to see him!

His plane is arriving the day after tomorrow – I've decided that I'll meet him at the airport with some tomatoes – he loves tomatoes as much as I do and it's a good thing that that big crate of tomatoes came in yesterday! I'm so happy!

I asked Lovino if he wanted to come with me and he said he didn't want to see my 'stupid bastard of a brother'. Oh well, I kind of wanted to introduce my boyfriend to my only living family member formally but maybe that can wait.

* * *

_June 15th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Javier thinks I've gone insane.

Ok, so we went to the café that Elise owns after I picked him up at the airport – oh, Javier looks so different now! His hair is really long and he keeps it in a ponytail and he hasn't shaven in days!

Anyways, we started talking about relationships and he asked me if I was still together with that 'annoying Italian dipfuck' – whatever that's supposed to mean. I said that I was and that we were going to get married and he made this weird face!

Hmm, how do I show you the weird face? Oooh – I know!

It looked like this: O_O

I asked him why he was making that face and he went on a rant about how crazy I must be to want to marry Lovi! Honestly, I think Javier needs to settle down with someone before he can call me crazy and insult Lovi like that. Sadly, we ended our lunch date badly as we were both glaring at each other and Elise had to come and separate us.

I feel bad. Now how am I supposed to go to Elise's café, now that everyone's seen me get angry at mi hermano? Urgh, now I remember why we didn't like each other as children.

Oh, and I nearly forgot the worst part of today! After going home, I picked up the ring and imagine Lovi wearing it as a way to calm myself down and just as I was holding it up, Lovino came home! I heard him opening the front door and panicked – I had to find a place to put it so he can't find it!

But it's all good now. I put it in a place where I _know_ I would be able to find it. You know, I think all this proposing business and Javier coming for a visit has gotten me stressed out. I'm going to suggest to Lovi that we take a mini vacation! Maybe we can bring Francis [and maybe Arthur…], Gilbert and Marcus! Or is it Michael? Does it even start with an M? Aii, such a difficult name to remember.

_Later_

Lovino agreed! He said that he was also feeling stressed out [the fashion industry is pretty stressful after all] and he even agreed to let me ask Gilbert and Francis if they wanted to come – he said he was going to call his adorable little brother Feliciano and ask if he wanted to come [I think he wanted Feli to come alone but I'm pretty sure Feli's going to ask Ludwig to come too]. This is going to be fun! We'll be gone for at least 5 days! See you on the 20th!

* * *

_June 21st 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

Sorry for not writing in you yesterday – I guess I was so tired after doing so many fun things that I fell asleep the moment I got home! I'll give you a full recap so you don't feel left out on all the fun!

Anyways, we decided to wake up _really_ early so we could hit the road without getting into any traffic. Lovi and I were planning on sleeping in and joining the rest of them later but Ludwig stormed into our house with a sleepy Feli and forced us to wake up and get into the van.

I'm happy Mr. Turtle was at Elise's house when that happened. I think he would've been scared of Ludwig.

We got into the van and we saw that Francis and Arthur were already there – they were going to drive alongside us in their own car [I think that's a good thing, I don't think I want to hear the two of them going at it so early in the morning] and I think Arthur's trying to be nice – he said "Good morning, idiot," instead of just plain "idiot". I'm going to pretend that that's progress.

Anyways, we went to go pick up Gilbert and…his boyfriend and it was really funny watching Ludwig carry Gilbert on his shoulder while Gilbert was kicking and screaming about losing his beauty sleep. Sometimes I wonder how Ludwig managed to survive with Gilbert as his older brother.

Once we got Gilbert into the car we set off! It was really fun – even though Gilbert [who was sitting in the shotgun (why is it called shotgun? The only shotgun I've ever seen in a car was Vash's) seat next to Ludwig] kept singing pop music really loudly. I know for a fact that Gilbert has a surprisingly nice singing voice, which is why I let Lovino reach over and punch Gilbert for singing so terribly. But don't worry, diario, Gilbert wasn't hurt! His boyfriend apologized for Gilbert's annoyingness and I think that that was very sweet of him.

We were in the car for 10 hours. It was supposed to be a 6 hour trip, but Feliciano insisted we stop for a breakfast break, a brunch break, a lunch break and a linner break! We were going to stop for a dinner break too, but Arthur said that we wouldn't reach the hotel until midnight and that's when the ghosts come out. That scared Feliciano. And Lovino, I think. It was a rude tactic, but at least it worked.

We got to the hotel at I think 9 o'clock. I can't really remember, I fell asleep. I think Lovino got 'the potato bastard' aka Ludwig, to carry me in along with Feliciano.

The hotel beds were very comfortable. Lovino said they were as hard as rocks and that he thought he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink that night but when I woke up in the morning; he was still snoring beside me. It was cute!

When our group finally met up in the lobby [Gilbert looked annoyed and his boyfriend looked scarred…I think it was because their room was beside Francis and Arthur's…poor things], we hit a problem; what to do first.

Lovino, Feliciano and I wanted to go restaurant hopping and eat tasty food, Matthew [I FINALLY GOT HIS NAME RIGHT! All I had to do was read some of the older diary entries in you and I found his name! I need to remember this now], Gilbert and Francis wanted to visit the very fancy art museum [well Gilbert didn't really want to go, but he wanted to stay with Matthew – isn't that cute?], and Ludwig and Arthur wanted to take a guided tour around the city. Nobody else wanted to do that, so we flipped a coin to see if we would go restaurant hopping or visiting the museum.

The museum won. I was a bit disappointed but that's ok! We decided to go restaurant hopping the next day!

There were a lot of pretty artworks in the museum. Lovino kept scoffing at them and said that he could do better, but I think he really liked the Italian old masters. Feliciano liked them too – he said his grandfather could make paintings like that and I agree! Romulus always _was_ good at painting. It's a pity he's gone.

Anyways, the next day we went restaurant hopping and _dios mios_ there were some good food at some of the restaurants!

It made me all nostalgic. Did you know, before I became an elementary school teacher, I used to work as a waiter with Francis and Gilbert to help me pay off Elise for paying the money for teacher's college? It was a lot of hard work, but with Francis and Gilbert by my side it was really fun! That's actually how I met Lovino again; his family had moved away a few days after we became friendsish and then suddenly, many years later he came into our restaurant for something good to eat after having a bad day and fate made me his waiter!

Oooh! Do you think I should propose to him like that? Serve him dinner like I did that day and then propose to him at the end? It would be really romantic, wouldn't it? Yay, I have an idea!

Anyways, the day after that we finally gave in to Ludwig and Arthur's demands and we went on a guided tour around the city. It actually wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, though I admit, watching Gilbert mock his younger brother [who was looking terribly out of place with socks with his sandals, a guidebook and lots of sunscreen on] behind Ludwig's back was the highlight of that day. Arthur was even amicable today! I think he's really trying hard to get along with Francis's friends. That's very sweet of him. I can almost forget when he and I used to fight as children.

Almost.

The fourth day we decided to go to the beach and we hit another problem there. Since I used to live in Spain, and Lovi and Feli used to live in Italy, we know for a fact that the best time to go to the beach is after siesta time, meaning 3 o'clock or really, really early so there's not as much of a chance to burn up under the sun.

The others, however, didn't have the opportunity to live in such beautifully warm climates, and insisted that we go at the hottest time possible. Well, I don't think Matthew wanted to go at the hottest time – something about living in Canada making him not used to really hot temperatures. Lovino decided that he wasn't going to go and made Feliciano, Matthew and I go shopping for souvenirs for Elise and all our friends back home.

It was a good feeling to go to the beach when it wasn't so hot, and see all our friends burnt to a crisp. It was the highlight of the entire trip.

On the last day we went as a group to buy souvenirs and the like for ourselves so we could remember our trip. It was lots of fun running up to Ludwig and trying to make him wear those silly tourist hats with Francis and Gilbert. I think Arthur, Lovino and Matthew were embarrassed by our behaviour, but Feli thought Ludwig looked cute! We left at 3 and got back really late. I don't even remember how late; all I remember is dragging Lovino out of the van [he was sleeping], saying goodbye to Ludwig and Matthew because Gilbert and Feliciano were sleeping and walking into the house.

Oh that reminds me! I need to get Mr. Turtle from Elise still – and maybe ask if I could pretend to be a waiter there so I can propose to Lovi _finally_! But I'm kind of tired still, and Lovino wants to watch some movie on TV so I guess I'll ask tomorrow.

Bye diario!

* * *

_June 22nd 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I got Mr. Turtle back from Elise! Unfortunately I had to get past Lars to him. I hope he didn't poison poor Mr. Turtle – I really don't get why he doesn't like me! He doesn't like Javier either…strange.

Oh wait, shoot! I forgot to ask Elise if I could use her café when proposing to Lovi. I guess my urge to protect poor Mr. Turtle from Lars made me forget. I'll ask her tomorrow, after school ends.

* * *

_June 23rd 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

She said ok! Elise is letting me use her café to propose to Lovi! Aiii I'm so excited!

* * *

_June 24th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

AIIII. KILL ME NOW.

MY LIFE IS RUINED.

EVERYTHING IS RUINED.

DIOS MIOS I AM A TERRIBLE BOYFRIEND.

¡QUÉ HORROR!

¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!

DIOS MIOS.

I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I PUT THE RING.

I KNOW I PUT IT SOMEWHERE.

I PUT IT SOMEWHERE I KNOW I WOULD REMEMBER IT.

BUT I _CAN'T_.

THIS IS HORRIBLE – HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROPOSE NOW?

THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

OF MY LIFE!

* * *

_June 25th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I'm sorry for what I wrote yesterday. But I'm really, really sad right now. All that money and hard work… gone. Just like that. My heart is dejected.

I have Gilbert and Francis helping me look _everywhere_ for the ring. I'm tearing up the house as I write this, trying to remember where I put that ring. I can't seem to find it anywhere.

I told Elise that I can't use her café now. She feels bad for me and promised to keep an eye out if she saw any rings.

I'm too sad to write any more. Goodbye.

* * *

_June 28th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

I'm so sad. I don't even want to eat those tomatoes we got a few weeks ago. They're just lying there in their crate...I never thought I could be too sad to eat tomatoes.

* * *

_June 29th 20XX_

¡Hola diario!

YESTERDAY WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE.

I THINK I AM THE HAPPIEST MAN IN THE WORLD.

WHY?

_BECAUSE I AM ENGAGED_!

You must be confused, let me explain.

So yesterday, I was still feeling very sad about losing the ring. I think my sadness must've affected Lovino, because he was being nicer to me than usual. He offered to get a tomato to cheer me up and I was struck by how adorably sweet Lovino was and how he didn't deserve a ring-losing horror like me.

That's when it happened.

Lovino opened that crate of tomatoes we had and gasped. For a split second I thought the tomatoes were rotted and felt my sadness reach a new low until he turned around.

He was holding the box.

The box with the ring in it.

I had put it in the crate of the tomatoes. I _knew_ I put it somewhere that I would remember!

"What the fuck is this, you bastard?" Lovino whispered to me. I think he was really surprised – but in a good way.

I took this to be my cue to run up to him, go down on one knee, take the box from him, open it and say, "Will you marry me, Lovi?"

And do you know what he said?

HE SAID YES.

YES.

YES.

_**YES**_**.**

Oh, it makes me so happy to see the ring on Lovino's finger. It's just as beautiful as I imagined it to be! I feel like the happiest man alive!

I think I'm going to go back to bed and cuddle up to him some more. Cuddle up to my _fiancé_!

This is the best day ever!

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, this was insanely difficult to write. Personality wise, I'm like a mix between Prussia, France and Romano so like, writing Spain is tough. Sorry if this was too OOC D: Thankfully, Romano's is next in the series, so I shouldn't have much trouble writing him.**

**Review?**


End file.
